Ashes of A Promise
by theconceptofsunyata
Summary: "Siarnaq sighed as Ashe pulled him along. How could a little girl have so much tug? But he didn't resist as she pulled him along. After all, she'd just pull harder if he tried..."
1. Broken

This fanfiction was started by my best friend, who chose to give her account here. As my kinda payment, I'm going to try and finish up some of her stories and get into the swing of things before starting my own. Here ya go.

My second fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's just something I came up with in my spare time. And no, you perverts, there is no fluff, yaoi or slash here. It may or may not be one-shot, depending on how people like it.

**Author: HEY! YOU LAZY BUM! GET OVER HERE!**

**Cannon fodder: WHY SHOULD I? I'M CANNON FODDER! **

**Author: *evil look that would make Albert wet his oversized ego***

**Cannon fodder: … epp. Fine.****Disclaimer:****The author ****has no ownership what so ever of Megaman ZX Advent, or anything else otherwise copyright of Capcom. What she does own, however, are any and all original characters and weapons in this fan fiction. Happy?**

**Author: Very. Solva?**

**Solva: MEGAMERGE! *O-Sabers cannon fodder***

**Cannon fodder: AGHHH- *cut for blood. Lots and lots of blood***

**Author: Now, that's the cannon fodder out of the way, on with the story!**

**Solva: You do realize that was a bad movie quote, right?**

**Author: … Yep.**

*******SET IN A FEW YEARS BEFORE MEGAMAN ZX*******

**Hunter Base Camp**

All is quiet. The only sound was the soft chatter of Hunter rookies & others as they went about their jobs. Standing in the Trans-Server Room is a group of Hunter Medics & an imposing figure. Waiting for something. They will not wait long.

The quiet is broken as the Trans-Server pulsed & a battered, grimy and tired group of Hunter tumbled out. It was clear that some of them were in bad shape. One of them tumbled over & collapsed on the floor, blood trickling out of his body's many wounds. Instantly the Medics & doctors sprung into action. Wounds are inspected & cleaned. Bandages are wrapped around bleeding cuts & blasts to stop them from losing too much blood before they could reach the medic bay.

The imposing figure spoke. "Well, did you get the bounty? And why do you bunch look like you got stuck in a meat grinder & spat out? Last thing we heard before the contact was cut was a lot of yelling. We also got a call from Legion, saying there had been a Maverick raid in same area. And… Wait. What have you got there, Milano?" For he just spotted his second-in-command & he was holding something was most defiantly not the bounty.

"We got the bounty, sir. Ray's holding it." A sandy-haired man stands up. His right leg had been bandaged & treated for his massive wounds. And in his arms was a…

"Milano, why did you bring a three year old kid here?" For that's what Milano was holding. A blue haired baby girl. She was fast asleep & her face was covered in blood, grim & tears. Her clothes were torn & dirty. She clinging tightly to Milano's shoulder & it was clear she didn't intent to let go any time soon.

"Commander, listen. We arrived at the destination of the bounty, right after a Maverick raid. The Mavericks had jammed the signal, so no one could call for help. Serpent. Inc arrived too late. The Mavericks were destroyed. But… It was… sickening. Everyone in the town had been slaughtered. There was blood… everywhere. Even in places I didn't think blood could be. We were attacked by the remains of the Maverick force that raided the place. We fought them off but… We got pretty banged up in the process. After we recovered the bounty, we were heading out & Remevu heard this kid crying. She was hiding & she seemed to be in shock. We couldn't just leave her there. No one desevered to left alone in that bloodstained place with dead bodies everywhere. And some of those people were her family & friends." Milano inwardly shrugged.

The Commander frowned as he thought about what to do. "Hmm. Go & get treatment for you & the girl. Same goes for the rest of you. Move it! And Milano? We'll discuss the matter of the kid later. Once you & your men are rested & healed. And the bounty sent to the client & the money is sent to us."

**Three years later….**

"Happy Birthday, Ashe!" The Commander smiled as he watched Ashe laughing in delight at her presents from the other Hunters. It had been three years since that day Milano had tumbled out of the Trans-Sever with Ashe in his arms. And Ashe had adapted to Hunter Camp with a will. She was an action girl. The Commander had eventually, somehow had ended up as her father figure. And he didn't mind it much. He turned his attention back to the party as Ashe reached his present & torn it open.

"A card?" The confused six-year old girl turned to the Commander. "Father, what's this?"

The Commander grinned, his shit-eating grin. "It's a one-use-only card. Basically, you can use that card & order something & you'll get it. Within reason."

Ashe paused as she considered that. "… You mean if I used this card, for once I can make any Hunter do whatever I want?"

"Yep."

Ashe… grinned. "Alright!"

That night almost all the Hunter celebrated by getting smashed & stumbling back to their rooms to nurse their drinks. Ahhh, the joys of getting smashed.

A group of Hunters, both rookies & seniors were standing in a circle around the Commander, who was holding a bowl filled with pieces of paper.

"Why are we doing this, Commander?"

"Because Ashe used her card & asked me to get someone to teach her how to shoot. So, whoever's name I pull out, will have to teach Ashe how to shoot."

"What?"

"Anything & she's asks for lessons in shooting stuff?"

"Shut your yap." The Commander then pulled out a piece of paper with a name on it. "And the lucky winner is… Siarnaq of the Striking Shadow Squad!"

"WHAT! You have got be kidding me! I'm a ninja, not a gun guy." A boy with a red scarf covering his mouth, spiky purple hair & red eyes spoke up, protesting. The red triangle on his forehead marked him as a Reploid. "I don't have time to babysit."

"Sorry, you were picked fair & square. You put your name in."

"You said that who you drew would get extra pay!"

"You will. You'll get paid for teaching Ashe."

"Humph. Fine, I'll do it."

Two Hunters spoke up. One was a human with brown hair & a red scarf like Siarnaq & the other was a black-haired Reploid, also wearing a red scarf. The Reploid said. "Make sure you don't slow us down with your teaching time. No slacking off in training."

Siarnaq snickered. "Yeah right, Forrest."

Siarnaq knocked on Ashe's door. "Hey. Kid. Remember? Shooting lessons? Wake up!" He stands back & waited. The door slammed open & Ashe popped out. Siarnaq couldn't help blinking surprise. [_She was fully dressed & wide awake this early in the morning?_] "Ready?"

Ashe grinned. "Ready? I was born ready! Let's go already!" Ashe grabbed his hand & somehow dragged him towards the training rooms.

Siarnaq inwardly winced. [_If she going to be this way the whole time, then this promised to be… Not boring._]

Siarnaq patiently waited outside of Ashe's room. He had been teaching her for three months & she was showing process. The reason it was taking so long that Siarnaq wasn't much a gun person & the fact that he liked the extra pay. Between Hunter Missions & training Ashe, he wasn't stopping and taking a break. [_Forrest & Sloan had been acting strangely on missions. That rather bothered him but… That wasn't the point_.]

And then the door slammed open and Ashe burst out. "Hey, Siarnaq! I'm ready to go- what's that?" Siarnaq tensioned. [_He really wasn't sure about the best way to do this._] "Welll… I didn't give you a birthday gift so… here." He held out an orange headband. "Teachers are supposed to give their students gifts when they make process? Your hair goes all over the place when you're not careful, so I though you would like this. Girls like this kind of stuff, right?" Siarnaq fell silent, holding out the headband. Ashe stared in astonishment at the headband, then at Siarnaq.

"Uh… Uh. Uh. I… I" Then she did the last thing he excepted. She hugged him. "I love it! Thanks, Siarnaq!" Siarnaq had no clue what to do. He had never been hugged by a six-year-old girl before. The joys of being socically retarded."… You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Should we get to training now?" Ashe released him & nodded. Quickly she tied on the orange headband. And then she grabbed Siarnaq & dragged him towards the target range. How a six-year had that sort of strength was beyond Siarnaq. But he let himself be dragged. After all she'd just pull harder if he resisted.

"A big mission?"

"Yeah, it's straight from Legion itself!"

"And we're going on it?"

"Well, duh. Of course we're going on it, Siarnaq!"

"'Kay, Sloan. See you in a moment. I need to grab my stuff."

"And be quick about it!"

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on, Forrest."

After gathering up the weapons he required for this mission, Siarnaq headed back to the Trans-Sever Room, when he saw Ashe waiting outside. What she doing here? Their next training session wasn't till the next morning. Ashe spotted him & dashed over. "Siarnaq!"

Siarnaq spoke. "What?"

"You're heading out for the Legion mission, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want you to promise you'll come back before 9:35. Got it?"

"W-what?" [_Come again?_]

"Just promise!"

"Why?"

"Promise!"

"Fine. I promise!" [_Ashe is pretty pushy when she wants to be_.]

"Good. And don't break it." And with that she turned and walked away. Siarnaq stared after her. What the hell was that about? Girl stuff or something? Whatever. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late. Quickly, he stepped into the Trans-Sever & vanished in as stream of data.

[_The mission had gone wrong_.] That was all Siarnaq could think as he ran though the jungle, towards the checkpoint where the two Hunter Units were supposed to meet up & collect the bounty. The Mavericks seemed to know just where the Hunters were & attacked them. The unit he was with had been killed or badly wounded. Siarnaq was fairly wounded himself. His leg was dripping blood from a deep gash & his left hand was hurting from the cuts on it. Forrest & Sloan were with the second Hunter Unit & from the sound of it, there wasn't much left of that unit. He dashed around the corner & spotted them. He was relived. They had only suffered minor wounds, Forrest a nasty scrap across his cheek & Sloan an ugly gash on his arm. "Guys!"

They both jerked their heads up, looks of shock & surprise on both their faces. "Siarnaq! Y-you're alive!"

Siarnaq smirked. "It'll take more then that to kill me." He then glanced behind them & saw a metal box. He walked up, passed both of them & bend down to inspect the box. "This is it? The bounty that we went though all trouble for? It's tiny for a high price bounty. Sheesh… Hey. How did you think the Mavericks seemed to know where we were?"

Unseen to Siarnaq, Forrest & Sloan glanced at each other & nodded. They pulled out their weapons & turned to Siarnaq. "That would because… We told them." And Sloan opened fire.

"AGGHHHHHHH!" Siarnaq screamed in pain & the bullets tore into his body. He spun around & stared in disbelief at his "partners". "W-what the h-e-ll, guys?" He spat up blood as pain clouded his vision. "… Y-you t-traitors. Why-y?"

Forrest leered. "We told the Mavericks because we received a better job offer from them. This bounty is worth a pretty penny. And the Mavericks offered a lot of money for it. You were in the way. The bosses were starting to prefer you over us. And frankly I don't like that!" Forrest darted forward & stabbed.

"AHHHHHHGGHHHHHHHGGGGAH!" There was a thump as Siarnaq crumpled to the floor. Forrest reached over & pulled his energy dagger out of Siarnaq's body. He bent down and whispered in Siarnaq's ear. "You had your uses in the start & that's why we kept you around & split the bounty money with you. But you have outlived your usefulness & that's why we killed you. We never cared about you. C'mon, Sloan let's grab the bounty & get out here. The brat's already as good as dead. Mind the blood."

And there was quiet. All that could be heard was the drip, drip of blood & the rugged breathing of a boy barely clinging to life. [_I wouldn't die….. revenge…. They used me…. Traitors… A world full of traitors…. I wouldn't die…I'll teach them…they'll pay for this….. All of them…I wouldn't die….. revenge… they used me…. Betrayers….. .revenge…. I wouldn't die… How long have I lying here? ... It's 9'30… Why do I feel-l I forgot something? If I did... what d-did I forget...?]_

Ashe was worried. Even a six-year old could tell something was wrong. Father was acting like someone had stuck a beehive up his ass [_and yes, she had picked up all kinds of colorful words in the Hunters_], everyone was rushing around & Milano was swearing a storm up. But right now, she wasn't concerned about that. It was 9:31. Siarnaq would back any minute. He had promised.

Behind her back, she clucked a red scarf. As thanks for giving her the orange headband, she had managed to find a brand new scarf for Siarnaq. She had noticed that Siarnaq's scarf was old & raggly. And when she had heard about the Legion mission, she had though it was the perfect chance to present Siarnaq with the scarf after a successful mission. So, Ashe had made Siarnaq promise to come back at a certain time so she could be there waiting for him. But, why wasn't he back yet?

_[…. Get up… I c-can't die... I wouldn't die….. traitors….. revenge… they'll pay….. All of them-m….._]

It was 9:33.

_[…I-I wouldn't die… I can't die... I... I wouldn't die….. I can't... wouldn't die….. I w-wouldn't die… I wouldn't die….._ I WOULDN'T DIE_… _I WOULDN'T DIE_._]

Why wasn't he back? It was 9:35. He'd promised. He'd promised. He wouldn't break his promise, right?

The next morning, the Commander walked into the hallway outside the Trans-Sever Room & nearly tripped over Ashe, who was nodding off in the hallway. "Ashe? What are you doing, sleeping in the hallway?"

Ashe blinked sleepily at the Commander. "Waiting. He promised. Promis-s-s-sed *that last bit trailed off into a yawn*"

The Commander frowned. "He promised? Who promised what?"

"Siarnaq. He promised that he'd be back by 9:35. I wanted to give him a thank you present for giving me, my headband."

The Commander's heart plummeted. [_Oh. No_.] Siarnaq had been on the mission that Legion had given them. The mission that had gone so wrong. What should he tell her? This would be the first time one of Ashe's personal friends had died. "… Ashe. Go to sleep. When Siarnaq comes back, I'll wake you up. Promise."

Ashe was very sleep-deprived & agreed. She nodded off. The Commander picked her up & began to walk towards Ashe's room. When she woke up… What should he tell her? She was still a child & barely understood "death". It was different from telling a full-grown Hunter that one of his comrades had been killed in crossfire. As he tucked Ashe into her bed, he decided to tell her in a few days.

After all, there was still a small chance that Siarnaq had survived. There was still hope.


	2. Surprise

Hi, it's me again. I may or may not expand on this and add it to the main story I'm working on but for now, here's the second chapter. I thought this would be a good warm-up before I tried anything bigger. Need I remind you, no slash, yaoi, or etc. is found in this fanfiction for now. This is a very short chapter. Clearly, I'm going to need to make the next chapter longer.

**Solva: *Sits back and grumbles* Why am I here? You're going to be writing me in your main, hopefully long-running story, not here. Why do I have to the disclaimer?**

**Author: Because my other muses refuse and Siarnaq robo-talk is too weird for this.**

**Solva: *evil look that would make Albert wet his oversized ego***

**Author: *is unaffected***

**Solva: … *sighs* Fine.****Disclaimer:****The author ****has no ownership what so ever of Megaman ZX Advent, or anything else otherwise copyright of Capcom. What she does own, however, are any and all original characters and weapons in this fan fiction. *blank stare***

**Bly: PWNed!**

**Solva: Oh really- *whips out her O-Saber and* *as before, cut for blood. Lots & lots of blood*.**

**Bly: NOT THE FACE!**

*******A FEW MONTHS AFTER MEGAMAN ZX ADVENT*******

**The Junkyard, Area F**

Ashe locked on to her targets and let loose a series of weak Buster Shots, neatly destroying the last of the Mechaniloids that been swarming toward her. She lowered her Buster, panting slightly. She wasn't Megamerged at the moment, preferring on simple Hunter Missions, to rely on her own strength. Grey had chosen to remain back at Hunter Base Camp, to keep an eye on things. And Model A… was snoring. In her head. It was slightly annoying but Ashe ignored it. She needed to work out for a bit and blasting Mechaniloids to itty-bitty bits was as a good way as any.

Ashe returned her Buster to its holster as she continued onward, into the Junkyard, forging deeper and deeper into the depths of the landscape of discarded things, broken machines and junk piled high into mountains of scrap. The sun was low in the sky, the west flaming red as blood, as the sun dipped towards the horizon, casting long shadows across the land. The long, black shadows warped and distorted the Junkyard into somewhere slightly alien, desolate and empty. There didn't seem to be a soul around. It was rather… creepy. And sad. Ashe shivered slightly. She wouldn't want to out here alone usually but she needed time to think. She would Aile or Vent to accomplice her but Aile was busy rebuilding the Guardian Base after Ouroboros. And Vent… Ashe, for some reason, felt a slight blush color her cheeks at the thought of him. Vent had more important things to do then run off with her to the Junkyard for a bit.

… That sounded a little wrong. Whatever.

Well, Model A was fast asleep & snoring in a rather annoying way and she knew from prior experiments that it would take a nuclear bomb to wake it up from whatever sleep mode Biometals used to "rest". Ahh, well. It didn't really matter, though it would have been nice to have someone to talk to. Word on the streets had it that a new gang of Maverick thugs that were tougher then normal had recently lied claim to the Junkyard but that didn't bother Ashe much. After she was a Mega Man, whipping a couple of pesky low-life Mavericks would be nothing.

Later, she reminded herself that was _exactly_ the problem. She was a Mega Man and Mega Men were Fate's personal whipping boys. Hadn't she learned that that by now? The word "Fate" probably existed simply to screw them over in the worse way possible, and probably did it with a gleeful smile on its face.

But sadly, Ashe had forgotten that useful life lesson and was now in the very depths of the Junkyard and was starting to get slightly unnerved. She should have been attacked by a lot more then a few measly Mechaniloids and cannon fodder. The number of foes she usually encountered in this place had dropped by at least 45%. That wasn't normal. So lost in her thoughts, Ashe failed to notice the trapdoor. And unfortunately for her, she did what people usually did when they step on a trapdoor.

She fell straight though. "WHATHELL-AGGGGGGGHSONVABITC-"Down she went.

After a very long and uncomfortable trip though a series of earthen tunnels filled with what felt like very painful spikes, rocks and many other unpleasant things that _hurt like a bitch_ when she skidded over them with her butt, Ashe shot, screaming her head off, into a cell. Upon arrival, Ashe also filled the air with many unsavory promises of _what exactly_ she would do to the goddamn bastard who had dug that hole and purposely filled it with sharp objects.

Ashe sat up with a groan, rubbing her backside which she knew was doing to hurt for days. "… Owww… When I find the bastard who did that, he's going to be sorry… That was _worse_ then the stupid vanishing & reappearing floating blocks… And now, where the hell am I?"

And to her total shock, a familiar robotic voice answered her. "… PROCESSING: NEW SUBJECT… PROCESSING… NAME: MEGA MAN MODEL A.

RESPONSE TO QUERY: UNDER AREA F, HOLDING CELL 2-SC. HOW NICE TO SEE YOU HERE, MEGA MAN MODEL A."

Ashe did a very understandable thing. She gaped. She'd know that voice anywhere. After all, she had used it a few times herself. "… Siarnaq?"


	3. Stuck

Hi, it's me again. The reason I took so long on the last short chapter was because, this story was started by someone else [in this case, my best friend Samia] and I'm still getting into the feeling of writing it. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to contain it. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer.

There is no slash, yaoi, etc, etc in this fic. Keep your pervness to yourself for the time being.

**Solva: Here again? **

**Author: Yep. I'm sure you know the drill by now~**

**Solva: I'm already in your other fic, stop dragging me over to this one!**

**Author: Too bad, disclaimer. Now.**

**Solva: I don't- ****Disclaimer:****The author ****has no ownership what so ever of Megaman ZX Advent, or anything else otherwise copyright of Capcom. What she does own, however, are any and all original characters and weapons in this fan fiction.**

**Author: That's a good muse.**

**Solva: You… You just… *seethes***

**Author: Yeeeep. Took control of your keyboard.**

**Solva: … Die. *That's an O-Knuckle coming right for your FACE!***

**Author: Ohshi- *running now***

**Solva: *running can't save you now!***

**.**

**

* * *

.**

*******A FEW MONTHS AFTER MEGAMAN ZX ADVENT*******

**.**

**

* * *

**

"… Owww… When I find the bastard who did that, he's going to be sorry… That was _worse_ then the stupid vanishing & reappearing floating blocks… And now, where the hell am I?"

And to her total shock, a familiar robotic voice answered her.

"… PROCESSING: NEW SUBJECT… PROCESSING… NAME: MEGA MAN MODEL A.

RESPONSE TO QUERY: UNDER AREA F, HOLDING CELL 2-SC. HOW NICE TO SEE YOU HERE, MEGA MAN MODEL A."

Ashe did a very understandable thing. She gaped. She'd know that voice anywhere. After all, she had used it a few times herself. "… Siarnaq?"

There was a rustling, a small thump, and the metallic sound of metal scarping on metal. Slowly, Siarnaq dragged himself into view. Ashe couldn't help gasping a little at the sight of him.

Same purple spiky hair, same ripped-up scarf, and he wore his usual standard purple jacket. But it was clear Siarnaq was _not_ in a good condition. Bruises covered the left side of his face and his left eye was blackened and swollen shut. Small cuts, and rips with speckles of dried blood covered his pants and a clumsy set of bandages were wrapped around his right arm. Clutched in his right hand was Biometal P. While he was clearly in pain, Siarnaq's blank face gave no sign of it and his monotone voice revealed nothing.

Ashe's eyes widened in shock. "Siarnaq, how the hell did you end up like that? And when the hell did you get caught in here, and just what the heck is going on?"

Siarnaq slouched against the wall opposite Ashe, keeping his back to the wall, if fearing Ashe would stab him in the back.

"OBSERVATION; ONE SHOULD WAIT FOR A RESPONSE TO A SINGLE QUESTION BEFORE ISSUING MORE QUERIES." Siarnaq shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to give information this easily but…

"WE ARE CURRENTLY IMPROISONED IN A CELL, LOCATED SOMEWHERE UNDER AREA F. MORE DATA REQUIRED BEFORE FINIALZING RESULTS.

THE HUMANOIDS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY CAPTURE WERE A GROUP OF MAVERICKS, GOING UNDER THE NAME 'THE SHADES'." Siarnaq's grip on Model P tightened for a split second.

"MEGA MAN MODEL A, DATA REQUIRED ON MAVERICK GROUP KNOWN AS 'THE SHADES'. INPUT DATA?"

Ashe blinked. Input data? Goddamnit Siarnaq, couldn't he just talk like a normal person for once? So, basically they were trapped underground from the looks of it and Siarnaq really wasn't sure where they were. Okay. And input data meant… Siarnaq was asking her if she knew anything about the gang of Mavericks known as the Shades…

Wait_just_one_freaking_minute, did he say '_the Shades_'? Ashe blanched.

"Oh snap." This wasn't good. They had to get out of here.

Quickly, Ashe shakily stood up and scrambled over to inspect the metal bars that barred the way out of their jail-cell. There was no way she could force her way out… wait. Megamerge. Model A. Biometal = Superstrength. Why hadn't she thought of it before? And come to think of it, why hadn't Siarnaq used his Biometal to escape from here before? Sheesh, that fall must had made her hit her head a little harder then she had previously thought.

"Hey, Siarnaq, why don't we just use our Biometals to escape? Bending these metal bars would be a piece of cake if we Megamerged." Without waiting for a response, Ashe whipped out Model A, without bothering to kick it out of sleep mode. Model A would wake up once she embellished the Biolink.

"MEGAMERGE!"

… nothing happened. Ashe froze as she attempted to process the recent turn of events. The most she could come up with a very Siarnaq-like 'DOES NOT COMPUTE'.

"… Model A? Model A, this isn't funny! Why isn't the Megamerge working! HEY! Model A! WAKE UP ALEADY! Model A! What the hell…?"

Suddenly, Siarnaq spoke up, from his position slouched up against the wall. His cold, robotic voice showed no signs of emotion.

"CREASE YOUR NOISE, MEGA MAN MODEL A. IT IS AN POINTLESS EXSURISE. THIS CELL WE ARE CURRENTLY LOCKED IN – AS WELL, FROM WHAT I CAN TELL FROM THE DATA I COLLECTED, THE ENTIRE BASE – EMITS AN UNEXPLAINED WAVELENGTH THAT PERVENTS THE MEGAMERGE BY SHUTTING DOWN OUR BIOMETALS & FORCING THEM IN AN ODD STAND-BY MODE, THUS REDENTERING THEM USELESS."

Ashe groaned and slammed her fist against the wall, uncaring of the pain that resulted from the blow she dealt the metal wall. "Fuck!"

After a long tense pause, Siarnaq spoke up. But in his usually blank monotone voice, there was a trace of curiosity. What had caused such a reaction in the blue-haired girl?

"MEGA MAN MODEL A, INPUT DATA ON GROUP OF MAVERICKS KNOWN AS 'THE SHADES'?

When Ashe replied, her voice was tired.

"The 'Shades' are a recent group of Mavericks lead by their leader, Widower. Known for their infamously, notorious, well-known exploits in the illegal gladiator rings. The Shades are Mavericks who torture and kill for their own – and other's – amusement. They kill, back-stab, torture, rip apart for fun, for kicks, for money too, but mainly just for the heck of it." There was a pause.

"Their Leader, Widower. He was the one – so I am told – that lead the attack on my hometown and killed everyone there."

.

* * *

.

On this fic, I think I'm sticking to lots of short chapters. I just hope it works out.

Review, you know the drill.


	4. I Don't Remember

Thanks for the reviews. I'm surprised by how much people like the story. There will be lots of short chapter, not long ones. If I want to go into lots of details, I'll do that.

There is no slash, yaoi, etc, etc in this fic. Keep your pervness to yourself for the time being.

**Grey: Hm… Why am I here again?**

**Author: Because-**

**Solva: *cuts in* She wants to torture you.**

**Grey: W-What?**

**Author: Grey, be a good muse and disclaim!**

**Grey: Okay…? The mun disclaim-**

**Solva: Just read the prior chapter, peoples. Sheesh.**

**Author: *WTF Solva? Spoiling my fun?***

**Slova: *STFU you don't need any more fun. Screw you.***

**.**

**

* * *

****.**

*******A FEW MONTHS AFTER MEGAMAN ZX ADVENT*******

**The Junkyard, Area F**

**.**

**

* * *

****.**

"The 'Shades' are a recent group of Mavericks lead by their leader, Widower. Known for their infamously, notorious, well-known exploits in the illegal gladiator rings. The Shades are Mavericks who torture and kill for their own – and other's – amusement. They kill, back-stab, torture, rip apart for fun, for kicks, for money too, but mainly just for the heck of it."

There was a pause.

"Their Leader, Widower. He was the one – so I am told – that lead the attack on my hometown and killed everyone there." Ashe's voice was tired as spoke, her back sliding father down the wall with each word, her gaze fixed on the metal bars that prevented her from escaping the cell she was trapped in.

"REVENGE, THEN?" Siarnaq stated blankly as his thought processes flew at a hundred miles per hour at this new piece of information, as well as filing away the information on the Shades for later. But then an irregularly in Ashe's statement caught up to him. "QUERIE: 'SO YOU ARE TOLD?' WERE YOU NOT THERE YOURSELF?" Siarnaq was fairly sure that the Maverick Raid Ashe spoke of was the one that enabled her to become a Mega Man. To become a Mega Man, you had to be a survivor of Maverick Raid.

Ashe glanced uneasily at him. Ashe wasn't sure she wanted to keep talking to him, but it was better then doing nothing and she had nothing better to do unless she figured out to fix the Biolink to the Model A that allowed her to Megamerge.

'I was there... But I don't remember it. All my memories of any family or friends I may have had before the Maverick Raid are gone. I don't remember anything before I woke up in a bed in the Hunter Base, bandaged up and crying for my mommy. It's all just one big blur. Fath- Commander thought that it may be due to the traumatic memories of the Raid & seeing the people I cared about slaughtered, that caused me to forget."

She fell silent for a moment before beginning to talk again.

"I don't miss them. My memories, my family, the friends I may have had before they killed… After all, it's impossible to miss what you never had in the first place, right? I've moved on… I've got a place in the Hunters where people care about me, and they would be sad if I was gone… I've got a best friend and I've got a great story -_my_ story- unfolding in front of me. What should I miss? I can wonder what they were like and how things would have turned out if they lived but that doesn't change the fact that they're dead. I have to move on and I don't plan on looking back. The past is the past and I can't live in the past."

Siarnaq was silent. The past is past, huh, and she didn't want to stay in the past… - Suddenly, out of the blue, one of his many stab-wounds and bruises assaulted him with unhappy reminders of the condition his body was, a cacophony of pain filled his mind and for a brief moment, his mask slipped and Siarnaq let out a hiss of pain as he doubled over, knuckles white as bone as his grip on Model P tightened in his throes of pain.

Ashe looked up in alarm as Siarnaq suddenly hissed in an expression of agony before hunching over. Quickly, Ashe scrambled over to the shivering boy crouched on the floor of their small shared cell. His face was contorted in a rare show of self-awareness, as pain ran though his body.

"Siarnaq, are you okay-"Wait, stupid question. He was clearly not okay and in a considerable amount of pain from the looks of it. And it wasn't hard to guess their source, from the multiple wounds, bruises, cuts covering his body. The few clumsily bandages Siarnaq had used weren't enough.

Quickly, fumbling slightly Ashe reached into her pack, and pulled out a roll of clean, white bandages, and some painkillers. She always brought some on Missions, like any properly prepared Hunter would.

"Hold on for a moment, Siarnaq. I've got some bandages and stuff to help treat your wounds."

Siarnaq looked up and saw Ashe standing over him. And panicked. Without thinking he shoved her away, knocking the bandages out of her hands, and crawled as speedily as he could to the opposite side of cell, pressing his back against the wall like he was scared she would stick a knife in his ribs, as he turned around to stare at Ashe, his tiny irises diluted in hastily-concealed terror.

Ashe sat up from where Siarnaq had pushed her away into the wall, looking pissed.

"Siarnaq, what the heck? I was trying to treat your wounds!"

Siarnaq looked indifferently back at her, saying nothing as he struggled to get his emotions under control. That had brought back too many bad memories back to him… Just then Siarnaq noticed something laying on the ground next to his foot. He looked down and got a small shock.

It was long, red scarf identical to his own red scarf, except that the scarf wasn't ripped, ragged, and dirty. The red scarf had been cared for, washed, and had small patches where it had been mended after it had been ripped. Siarnaq blinked, making sure he wasn't seeing double or something. Ashe must have been carrying it and dropped it Siarnaq pushed her away from him. He leaned down to pick it up for a closer look.

Ashe spotted what Siarnaq was looking and instantly jumped up and raced over to grab it.

"Hey! Don't! It's for a friend! Don't get it dirty!" Quickly, she brushed off any dirt on it and shook it out, before stooping to gather up her scattered bandages.

"… A FRIEND? QUERIE: WHO? THERE IS NO DATA OF ANY MEGA MAN MODEL A'S ASSOCIATIES WEARING RED SCARFS." Siarnaq executed a rigid control over his emotions, as he struggled to keep his face blank which was becoming hard to do. That… that scarf felt… familiar. Why? And why should he care?

Ashe glared at Siarnaq for a brief moment before resuming picking up her scattered medical supplies.

"… I-I don't remember. It was years ago… I just remember it's a gift for a friend who left long ago and didn't come back. But… But he promised he'd come back… So, I keep waiting for him to come back like he promised, so I can give his present to him. He'd promised, after all." Her voice was low and her eyes shadowed as she talked.

Then she stood up, and turned to face Siarnaq.

"Now, are you going to let me treat your wounds?"

"… NO."

"Why not?"

"… I DO NOT TRUST YOU."

"Siarnaq, you moron. I'm not doing to hurt you. I'm just going to bandage your wounds and give you some painkiller. Will it kill to be a little trusting for a change?"

"… IT HAS BEFORE. THERE IS NO LOGICAL REASON FOR ME TO ALLOW TO TREAT MY WOUNDS."

"Siarnaq, for just once in your fucking life, stop hiding behind the pretense that you don't have emotions, and trust me! You're not a goddamn Mechaniloid, so stop pretending to be one!"

'… EMOTIONS LEAD TO BRETRAYAL, MEGA MAN MODEL A. TRUST LEADS TO BRETRAYAL. I KNOW THIS WELL."

.

* * *

.

Here's the fourth chapter folks. Sorry if the story's a little slow, it'll pick speed later!

As usual, read, reread and review!


End file.
